Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/@comment-26973802-20140719065007/@comment-26973802-20140721015436
Making Chrysalis evil enough to kill a kitten like that is all the more reason to kill her off. Any show that can have villains that dark shouldn't be afraid to kill them off, as we witnessed with Sombra, who is proof Hasbro would have allowed her to kill her off. And they technically allowed Meghan to do it too, although in a more subtle way than Sombra. I guess as long as they're destroyed either by magic or by falling to their doom it's more family-friendly than them being punched in the face. Also, while they don't like people being punched in the face, someone being backhanded in the face is another story entirely. Remember in G1 when Tirek backhands Scorpan in the face and he almost falls to his death (except, by chance, there was a haystack below)? And Scorpan was a good guy at this point. Come to think of it, Rarity punches a changeling in the face too. So then, in a nutshell, this is what shows that are for all viewers, including little kids, can do: *Can have dark and murderous villains, one of which even licks his lips when he's about to impale a baby dragon and enslaves ponies *Can kill villains off (one I always like to see, and any show that does that is never too much of a "kid show" for me) *Can have the main character massacre clones that are more mischievous than outright evil, and sugarcoat it with "sent back to the place they came from" (which if you think hard enough about it, which I guess little kids can't, is nonexistence) *Can show non-speaking villains be punched or kicked in the face, even if they're kittens that little kids will not understand are evil *Can show the main character's home get destroyed by a villain *Can have a villain throw the main character into a side of a mountain and then smash her through it *Can show a villain being violently slammed to the ground *Can say "damn" (check the closed captions) or come up with euphemisms for swear words ("Nopony else gives a flying feather about!") or have ponies make motions that humans give when flipping someone off (which gets by the radar because ponies have no fingers) *Can have a good character be backhanded in the face (unless they changed that since the 1980s, which btw rarely had any of their TV cartoons kill off characters, MLP was the only show that did) *Can have one of the protagonists knock her friend to the ground and violently stomp on her as she runs off *Can show a pony with cancer, and then show a funeral in the very next episode *Can show Hell, and show good characters being sent there (temporarily) *Can have extremely depressing moments *Can show a character cut his own head off *Can have demonic possession if the demon is manifested from the victim's dark side making it seem to younger viewers like she's corrupted instead *Can show blood *Cannot show speaking villains be punched in the face. (main characters who the writers don't like are another story)